


Special and Unique

by Belsmomaus



Series: The Adventures of Hux and Ren - Kylux-Week 2016 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hux really doesn't like sticky things, M/M, Slight Bondage, The Force, Vomiting, collection of memories, pain-play, pre tfa, sick hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsmomaus/pseuds/Belsmomaus
Summary: Every couple has their first times. Certain things they’ll always remember. Things that are special and become part of their shared history.The first glances they share. Their first kiss. The first time they have sex. Their first major argument. And their reconciliation afterwards. The first time they meet each other’s parents.Stuff like that.But Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren are not your usual couple.(Kylux-Week 2016 - Day 1: First Times)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Since I won't be home this evening I have to stark Kylux-week a little bit earlier than planned, namely: right now!
> 
> Have fun with this first one of seven very different stories about our favorite bad guys :)
> 
> I wanted to explore a little bit what kind of 'first times' they'd have as a couple and I thought that the usual ones were too ordinary for them. Well, this is what I came up with.

**Special and Unique**

**_Kylux-Week 2016_ **

**Day 1: First Times**

 

Every couple has their first times. Certain things they’ll always remember. Things that are special and become part of their shared history.

The first glances they share. Their first kiss. The first time they have sex. Their first major argument. And their reconciliation afterwards. The first time they meet each other’s parents.

Stuff like that.

But Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren are not your usual couple.

Of course they also have their first times and they’re just as special to them. They’re just not the things normal people would consider special… or experience at all…

 

Sure, they remember their first kiss, which happened a good while _after_ they started having sex.

And of course they remember their first sex. It’s hard to forget how one of their arguments turned into something else entirely. Ren had lost his temper during an interrogation and Hux had been furious that now he had a dead body and no answers. The troopers carried the corpse out of the room just as he entered, his fury at this level of unnecessary incompetence spewing out of him in vicious insults. Ren wasn’t intimidated, however, instead he turned his ire against Hux. Forced him to retreat through the sheer force of his superiority in height and width.

Hux wasn’t afraid. Not even when his legs collided with the foot stirrups of the interrogation device which made him lose his balance and tumble back against the slanted surface. Ren was right on top of him, snarling threats and insults. He’s so close their bodies touched. They were both hard. And he could practically feel the glee from beneath that mask at this turn of events.

Ren pressed harder against him, rubbed their groins together, feeling like the winner of this little power play already. Hux was having none of it. With quick and nimble hands he took control again by freeing the others cock from its prison. A triumphant snort escaped him as Ren shuddered against him.

He freed his own straining erection, pushed closer and then their cocks touched. Hot length against hot length. Enclosed by his gloved hand, jerking them both. He hadn’t lasted long. Not with Ren trembling against him. Not with those strangled moans, distorted by the vocoder. Not with Ren finally being putty in his hands.

But still, what truly stands out in their memory, so much more meaningful than first kisses and power plays, is their first time cuddling.

For the first weeks their ‘relationship’ – if you could call it that – was all about anger and pent up frustration. Each one using the other for release. It had been a constant power struggle.

They barely noticed that something between them was changing, not until they found themselves in Hux’ bed one day, sprawled out and sweaty and completely satisfied. Kylo’s head was lying heavily on Hux’ chest, his hand idly tracing along the freckles around the general’s hipbone while Hux played with Kylo’s hair, running his fingers through it, reveling in the soft feeling against his skin.

This was new. Languid and soft. Everything they never did.

And it wasn’t just the first time they cuddled afterwards, for both of them it was the first time they cuddled after having sex. Ever. Their guards down, their touch gentle and lazy instead of hard and urgent and demanding. And surprisingly they felt content doing so.

It had been a turning point in their relationship.

 

Most of their first times are different for Kylo and Hux, though. Experienced, remembered and cherished by one while the other didn’t notice or didn’t give too much thought to the whole event. Or did only realize its significance later on.

Most are just small things, like the first time Hux got to see Kylo’s face. Which was _after_ that sinfully thrilling episode in the interrogation room, actually. Hux had imagined many things – an alien face (mostly that of a proud and arrogant Zabrac), scars or other deformities or just plain, simple ugliness – but he hadn’t been prepared for a face _so young_. For moles and pale skin. Or those expressive eyes.

Or like the first time Kylo saw Hux fight. He knew that every officer of the First Order was trained in combat and yet he’d never pictured Hux as much of a fighter. He’d been wrong. That man was agile and devious in hand-to-hand combat. And absolutely deadly behind a sniper rifle.

Then there’s that first time that Kylo surprised Hux with a till then unforeseen new ability: being charming. They’d been on a mission. Undercover. And while Hux got increasingly frustrated with his inability to get the information they needed, probably due to feeling uncomfortable in his role, he saw Kylo chat with an old lady at her market stall. He was smiling, a bit shyly, then laughed at something she said. Hux wasn’t sure if it was the genuineness of his performance or his actual flirting skills but he charmed his way right into her heart and got _everything_ they needed. Of course he’d teased Kylo relentlessy about his success with old hags for months.

Or the first time Kylo lay in his bed on one of his solo missions for Snoke, alone and unable to sleep, and realized that he couldn’t sleep because he missed Hux. He missed the closeness. His warmth. The sound of his steady breaths. He missed their muttered conversations right before falling asleep. He even missed getting bumped by various limbs during the night from Hux’ frequent turning around. He just _missed_ him.

There’s also the first time Hux actually mumbled the words ‘I’m sorry’ after realizing that his words had hurt Kylo more than he’d thought. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d apologized for anything. To anyone. Apologizing was showing weakness after all.

 

But these are just the small things. Sweet little moments that they remember fondly.

There are other moments that are burned into their minds. First times that rattled them. That changed their way of thinking or their perception of one another, their relationship or themselves.

 

One of these most defining and memorable moments for Kylo still is that night they experimented in the bedroom – or rather: catered to one of Hux’ more… _special_ preferences.

They’d been talking about secret fantasies and stuff like that and Hux had admitted that it turned him on to inflict pain. To play with the fine line between pain and pleasure.

It didn’t exactly come as a surprise for Kylo and yet he couldn’t help that heavy cold in his gut, that wrenching feeling in his chest. Sooner or later it was always the same. All the people in his life that he loved or cared about or looked up to sooner or later hurt him in one way or another. For his own good, that’s what they always said. His parents. His uncle. Snoke. Something had to be wrong with him. Twisted. Unnatural. Normal people didn’t incite this wish to hurt in others, do they?

At least Hux told him beforehand. Asked him even, with that hopefully gleaming eyes and his tongue licking his lips while his mind was no doubt already indulging in his fantasy of bringing him pain.

Kylo didn’t like pain, but he was good at receiving it. He also didn’t see how pleasure and pain could ever fit together. Not in a sentence and certainly not in the bedroom. But he loved Hux. He really did. And he wanted to make him happy, so he said yes.

And soon afterwards he found himself in Hux’ bed, completely naked. His hands tied above his head and a blindfold across his eyes. And a safe-word at the ready. Hux had insisted on it. Kylo wasn’t sure what to make of it all.

And then Hux was on him, kissing, biting, licking. Fingernails left burning scratches where kisses had been placed before only to be soothed again by an eager tongue. Unyielding clamps held his sensitive nipples in their clutches, torturing him at every deep gasp. Hot wax dripped onto his heated skin. He never knew where it would hit next, the gentle kisses and soothing caresses of Hux’ fingers never gave it away.

Kylo couldn’t comprehend it all. He was gasping, panting, begging, moaning. It was so completely different than anything he’d ever known before. Hux wasn’t trying to inflict pain just for the sake of it. He wanted it to feel good. And surprisingly it did.

Because Hux was considerate. He never rushed things, he always made sure that Kylo liked what he was doing. And damn it, he never thought there could be something pleasurable about pain, but there was. _There was_. As long as it was Hux who inflicted it. Hux who he now understood would never _truly_ hurt him, would never do anything that he didn’t want.

Because this was different. Hux was different. Not like all the others.

Hux loved him. _Really_ loved him.

He’d learned a lot of things that night. But most of all it had been the first time that he’d put his trust in someone worthy of it. Someone who wouldn’t abuse or betray it.

Someone he could trust unconditionally.

 

For Hux one of the moments he’ll never forget is that time he was sick. Food poisoning of all things. From a banquet of some influential First Order sympathizers.

He was feeling unwell the whole flight back. In the end he’d barely made it back to his quarters before his stomach forcefully expelled everything, not distinguishing between the actual irritant and the other stuff he’d ingested.

That’s how Kylo found him. Slumped over the toilet in his fresher. Trembling and heaving and light-headed and miserable. Simply put: weak!

His whole life Hux had fought against everyone’s assumption that he was weak. Too small, too thin, not a fighter. Nothing but a useless bastard, not worthy of the name Hux. He’d proven them all wrong.

Showing weakness was the one thing he couldn’t accept, not from his officers, not from his troops, and even less from himself.

But what he managed to keep from his crew he wasn’t able to keep from Kylo. Not as their casual fucking turned into something more.

Kylo had seen him groaning in pain after being wounded. Kylo had seen him exhausted. Kylo had woken him from a nightmare. And Hux had hated every one of these moments. Had been humiliated and embarrassed, for he was stronger than that. Should be.

And then, when he was at his lowest, with vomit stains down his shirt, covered in cold sweat and that disgusting acrid smell, unable to get up without help, Kylo found him. He wasn’t sure how or why. Maybe the Force had told him. It didn’t matter.

He was even too weak and miserable to be humiliated.

But Kylo simply wrapped him in a blanket and sat with him, cramped into the fresher, until his dry-heaving stopped. His big, warm hand against his shoulder the whole time felt like a life-line. After brushing his teeth – he’d been adamant about it – Kylo helped him into the bedroom and change into his nightclothes. Soft and non-constricting and _clean_.

Gentle hands stroked through his hair and kisses were pressed against his brow and later, as Kylo slipped in behind him, against the side of his neck.

Lying there, in his bed, exhausted and his belly still queasy, but also in the gentle heat of the brunet’s embrace, he came to the realization that he didn’t mind showing his weaknesses in front of Kylo. Because Kylo understood. He never made him feel weak. For Kylo he never stopped being Armitage Hux, General of the First Order, no matter if he was in pain or sick or barely coherent with exhaustion.

For the first time he had someone at his side who didn’t make him feel less or diminished for showing him everything. And because of that he was also able to not feel patronized or humiliated by Kylo’s actions but accept them for what they were: genuine concern and care.

For the first time he felt strong even in his weakness.

 

Amidst all those memories of first times there is one, though, that stands out for Kylo. The one that he treasures and cherishes above all others.

The first time he’d seen – and heard – Hux laugh.

Truly laugh. Not just smile or grin and certainly not one of those tight-lipped, polite laughs he sometimes gave at political meetings. A real one.

Kylo found it by chance on a market of some backwater planet. A kind of fruit-concentrate. Sweet and syrupy and delicious. The ideas came unbidden and immediate. Images of pale skin and orange freckles, highlighted by the stark contrast of the deeply violet substance trickling over them.

Hux wasn’t as eager as he was. Not at all. But after some coaxing and caressing just the right areas of his naked body to get him all heated and pliant Hux gave in with a sigh. Soon the syrup stained the ginger’s skin and Kylo enjoyed not just a deliciously sweet treat but also soft moans and freely circling surface thoughts.

Hux thought it disgusting, the sticky feeling all over his skin, but he _loved_ the licking, the sucking and the gentle tickling of thick syrup and rough tongue against tiny hairs and sensitive areas.

And Kylo reveled in it. Determined to not leave any part of his lover un-tasted.

As he’s licking across the bridge of Hux’ foot, trailing along a line of violet, he noticed that a bit of syrup had trickled between Hux’ toes. So he lifted his foot and pushed his tongue in between long and slender toes, not expecting the sudden jerk and gasp. He looked up with a frown, taking in Hux’ tense posture, his grimace, clearly fighting for control and then he understood.

Hux was ticklish.

There was no going back now. With a devilish grin he attacked the sensitive skin between his toes again. His hands keeping the jerking limb steady. It took only seconds before his stoic general lost all sense of control and writhed on the sheets, giggling and laughing. Begging for mercy as tears ran down his cheeks. Hux’ face turned a delicious shade of red as he tried to get out of Kylo’s grasp, wrecked by uncontrollable laughter and desperate gasps for breath.

Never before had Kylo heard a sound so beautiful.

A sound made just for him. Because no one else would ever see or hear General Hux express himself so openly. So freely, without inhibition.

Never before had he felt so absolutely weightless and warm and happy. The whole universe hadn’t mattered anymore, except for Hux and that bed and that moment.

 

Unsurprisingly it’s a different first time that holds equal importance for Hux. That one moment that had overwhelmed him in every way possible and yet made him fall in love all over again.

They were fighting.

He didn’t really remember about what, just that he had made a decision about something and Kylo had deemed it too dangerous. The whole argument – heated and full of overly personal attacks – turned into something nasty, close to the fights they’d had before their relationship. It had been a while since he’d been this furious, mostly because some of Kylo’s more condescending comments reminded him way too much of his father.

“This has nothing to do with your father!”

Hux didn’t hear anything after that. He was way to pissed that Kylo was picking his brain. “Get out of my head!” he growled.

“I’m not _inside_!” Kylo shot back, just as angry. “It’s not my fault you practically scream your surface thoughts into the room! Anyway, if I’d pick your brain, you’d know it!”

Hux knew that he was right. He’d allowed Kylo inside a few times. He knew that foreign pressure of another mind pushing in, knew how it felt to be completely bared, knew the sharp pain that resulted from any kind of resistance against the intruding mind. And he also knew that Kylo never did that without his permission.

But the helplessness of having no real control over the volume of his surface thoughts enraged him even more. It wasn’t Kylo’s fault, but Kylo was _there_. The only target available right now. He turned violently back towards the brunet and snarled right into his face: “ _This isn’t fair!_ ”

To his complete surprise Kylo stopped mid-motion and just stared at him. Breathing. And his shoulders sagged as all the tension just left him. “No, it isn’t.”

That startled Hux more than he wanted to let on. Kylo wasn’t the one to suddenly regain his composure during an argument. His rage always needed an outlet afterwards, be it violence, destruction, working out or sex. He didn’t just… deflate like that.

“Do you trust me?”

Hux rolled his eyes. It was probably the stupidest question Kylo had ever asked. “You know I do!” Some of his anger had vanished due to this strange turn of events, but there was still this simmering fury underneath his bewilderment.

“Okay,” Kylo mumbled and took a step towards him. Slowly.

And then Hux felt it, the pressure beneath his skull, behind his eyes. His fury spiked again in disbelief – and a touch of betrayal. He actually had the audacity to charge in _now_? But he didn’t resist. He wasn’t afraid of the pain. It was because he’d told the truth. He trusted him. Even now.

The next moment Kylo was right in front of him, his hand settling at the nape of Hux’ neck, holding him in place as he dipped his head until their foreheads touched. He was ready for the strange feeling of another mind squeezing inside but it didn’t come. Instead he felt a strong pull. Hux closed his eyes. Disconcerted. Not frightened. _Not_ frightened. His hands clenched around Kylo’s arms as a part of him got pulled and drawn away and then plunged into something completely foreign. Vast and complicated and new and _so_ different.

Kylo’s mind.

It was nothing like his own. There was total chaos around him, no structures. At least none that his mind could understand. It was scary. And confusing. And incredible.

The pull came back, nudging him forward, inviting him in. And he looked. At everything.

The darkness and the light, always at odds, jerking Kylo this way and that. A never-ending struggle. Kylo’s insecurity and his pride. His fears and dreams. His pain and ambition. His trust in him. His love for him. A shining beacon. It’s all there. Nothing is hidden. Not the quiet whispers of doubt regarding Snoke’s agenda. Not the love for his parents, deeply buried underneath a thick layer of contempt and anger, but _still there_.

Kylo kept nothing from him. Bared himself completely.

It had been the first time Kylo had turned the tables and let him in. It had also been the first time in his whole life that anyone had ever shown _that much_ faith in him. To trust him with everything. The good and the bad. The beautiful and the ugly.

Till the end of days he’d always cherish it as _the_ most intimate experience of his life.

 

Their first times aren’t like everybody else’s. And that’s a good thing.

They are special and unique and sometimes a bit strange.

But they’re theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Penny for your thoughts ;)


End file.
